Arise, Tempus
Arise Tempus is the sixteenth episode of ''Shade 10: Evolutions''. News in Space *What...why are you all staring at the screen? Go stare somewhere else! *It has been revealed that there are parallel universes (how primitive) *Knights in Shiny Armor wielding some Omnitrixes..... *Do you know that I want to report news about giant crossovers? *That's all for today! Log 16: May 19th 3014 "Fly, Alex! Fly!" I heard voices from the patrol room. It was Kari and she was teaching Alex how to fly? "Jump!" Kari spoke again. Now she is planning Alex to jump. I ran towards them. I opened the door and found myself in a very unlikely situation. "What are you two doing with MY COMPUTERS?" Kari and Alex stood up as I used my powers to close the game console. These days, there was no crime. So this place is starting to get boring. And I say that every day. "Let's just go out and get some chilli fries" Kari suggested "And Shade should turn into Jetstream" "No way!" I protested but I do want to use the Ultratrix. I got tired with using spells or my powers. I transformed into "Burnerfly!" Alex frowned "She said Jetstream not Burnerfly" "Nevermind" I spoke. Kari smiled "He's hot" Alex glared at his younger sister. "Uhh...no...not in that way" Kari spoke flushing deep red. I am not sure what she was actually saying. I grabbed both of them and dashed. We eventually bought some smoothies and eventually bumped into Ben Tennyson. "Hey...!" I groaned. As I see my clothes *my human clothes* got spilt. I looked up and saw Ben with his smoothie. I am guessing he was here of an addictive drink of smoothie as he is addicted to weird flavours concerning this beverage. "What are you drinking?" Kari asked with a taste of disgust. Ben smiled "It's mushroom and raw eggs. Raw eggs improve men's masculinity" "Yeah...." Alex frowned "I am sure Julie will improve your uhh....manly body" Ben smiled wider apparently -_-! "Okay...let's just get out of here" I spoke and I dragged the two twins on my back. I pressed down my Ultratrix again. "Gashangel!" I yelled as I swiftly dashed all the way to the ship. There better not be some evil beings trying to kill us. "I am just saying, Osirius is planning a top secret time machine thingy to destroy this world. He's a double agent!" Alex screamed. Most people read to much conspiracy theories. I replied to their mutterings "Who says, Osirius is making time to have a physical form" "He's a ghost?" Kari asked. "No! Osirius is planning "TIME" to have physical form" "I don't understand" said Alex looking confused. I replied "Neither do I" We arrived at the ship (DUH!) where we found ourselves in very devastating place. Instead of a ship that was supposed to be there, there was fire. As looked back at the road we came, it was burning like fire. Heck, we didn't seen that coming. "Anyways, I suppose we are home?" Kari spoke as she entered the door of the ship with uneasiness. She screamed. Alex rushed to the scene. Oh well, it's not a horror movie. "What?" "It's not burnt down!" Kari shuddered. We stared at the interior walls nothing was burnt or demolished. Well, that is odd, I thought. We ran back to the entrance and checked the view. Nothing was exactly burning. We stared at each other oblivious about what had happened. I was lost in thought. Kari and Alex seemed to be desperate at the need of circumstantial evidence that we are not crazy and delusional. "We are not crazy? Right?" Alex broke the stillness. I smiled "Of course not. The ship is not burning and the city is back to normal!" Oh well, something aren't always right. SO BACK TO THE STORY, A hand (probably a girl) pulled us into a portal. Kari and Alex disappeared at an instant while this tenacious hand continued to grab me. I was pulled into the portal. Sometimes things don't go as planned. Even time don't let you go with the flow. "We are going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari screamed panicking. I calmed her down "We are not going to die, we can get out of this, in some way.." "How are we going to get out, this wall is made of titanium!" Alex asked me looking no surprised at the looks of the prison we are in. "What brought us here anyway?" Kari smiled "You mean, she?" "What? A girl brought us here?" Alex spoke looking at Kari as if she had made a joke. "I knew it suddenly." Kari spoke touching her mother's necklace which glow for a short while. A girl materialized in front of us. We all gasped. The translucent girl touched Alex's arm. It healed the scratch wound he received from his cat at the Cadmium tower. "Thank you!" Alex spoke "Not get us out of here" "I am sorry, I can't do that" she spoke in a German accent. Kari asked "Why?" "You are all my friends, forever...." she spoke pointing at shriveled skeletons beside the bunkers. Alex backed away from her. ---- "It has been a while, you know" I said finally. "Yup, the creator has forgotten all about us" Alex spoke. "Now, where were we?" Kari asked. ---- Alex backed away from her (YOU JUST SAID THAT!) "Right....." Kari looked at the ghost hovering around them. Her translucent eyes seemingly pierced Kari's eyes. I couldn't do anything but stared at the anonymous ghost. I fell back to reality when Kari hugged me. The ghost did not look very happy about it. She used her telekinetic powers to throw Kari away from me. Kari shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" The girl did not say a thing. She threw her to the wall. "STOP" I yelled at her. She looked surprised. I transformed into Quetzalon. I blasted ice around the doors. The girl did not say anything and suddenly, the prison doors were melted by Quetzalon's fire breath. "RUN!" I yelled. I transformed back to my normal self. Alex and Kari were behind me. I had transform again. Suddenly, they stopped and hide. I began to call Nemesis, Calliste and Bellum. "You have a cellphone?" asked Kari. "It's an iPhone 45" "Why did not you tell me earlier" asked Kari. "Whatever" "Hello....this is Nemesis. Please leave message because I am OUT SHOPPIN'!" said the voice mail. "Nemesis, if you get this save us immediately even though you don't exactly know where we are" I hissed. Kari asked "What is going on'?" "You told me to get use to Earth's CULTURES?" "Right..." "For crying out loud! Just call Bellum!" Alex exaperated. I took the phone and began dialing. "This is BELLUM CALLING FROM BELLUM RESIDENCE WHICH DOES NOT EXIST BUT WILL EXIST IN SEVENTEEN YEARS TIME!" "Gosh!" Kari looked at me. "WHAT?" I asked. "About that Earth's culture's thing" "Ohhh" Suddenly, we heard a sudden creaking noise from the hallway. We hid behind the stack of crates hoping to evade from her. Since I already have the power to evade people, I decided to use that on Kari and Alex. Unfortunately, that didn't work. "I found you" said the young girl slowly and grinned. Kari frowned "Can't a girl get some privacy around here" She kicked the intangible girl and managed to run away by dragging me and Alex. The girl telekinetically threw us over. She glared at us angrily. Suddenly, a vortex appeared. As we stood up and tried to run away, my body felt like a block of lead. "SHE..........CAN.......CONTROL..............TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kari spoke, I felt it was slower "I KNOW..........WHAT's HAPPENING............." Suddenly, we found ourselves floating. The girl angrily glared at us. She screamed as her body began to fade. She began sobbing until she screeched. The time began to go on a normal course. We all fell down to the ground. Alex moaned "That girl is so gonna pay for......." Instead of the girl, there was a huge monster. It/She had red eyes bulging out of her eye sockets. The whole thing looks more macabrous then Jack Skellington and MLP combined!!!!!! Kari and Alex backed away behind me. *groan* Why do most people look up to me as their "hero" "Because you are so awesome!" Kari shouted. "You are not allow to enter my journal!" "Whatevers!" I transformed into Gashangel. You know, the guy who has superspeed and flight. I asked the monster with my wings. I cut of the monster's arm causing it to shriek in pain. It desperately clutched my wings pulling them down. "Leaflet" I transformed. I disappeared and began shooting shurikens at the monster. The monster ducked and deflected the shurikens. "I DID ---" The Shuriken split my head apart. Kari covered her mouth. Suddenly, I woke up and summoned plants from the ground. To be continued Category:Episodes Category:Shade 10 Logs